The One Who Stayed
by David3191
Summary: Anyone ever wondered what Derek and Isaac got up to the summer between season two and three? Shameless slash here folks, shameless slash . . . Also, the humour part is for my witty comments and the possible daydreams the characters will have.
1. Writer's Note

Right then ladies and gentlemen, just a wee writer's note here.

Been an avid fan fiction reader for years but aside from a few things between me and a friends I've never actually written any and I've certainly never posted anything on here, so while I hope for comments and constructive criticism please be kind seeing as it's effectively my fan fiction virginity we're talking about here.

Before you go on to the first chapter here's a small summary. Isaac is the only one who stuck by Derek (out of the one's he'd turned anyway) and by season three they're apparently living together. So, it seems to me, naturally they're gonna get it on. We'll say it takes place about 2 months into the fourth month gap between the seasons since it means I don't need to care about writing any Jackson moments (he's a ride, but he's an arsehole so . . .). Also can I just ask, are there any Derek/Isaac fics out there? Cause I've been looking and I Haven't found any yet, which kinda surprised me/

Haven't decided if this is gonna be simple smut or if we'll have some relationship stuff going on as well, so feel free to comment on that aspect. Who knows you may even drive the story in your desired direction. Though I'll accept any other ideas given to me and any I use will receive due credit.

Ultimately though, if no one likes it at all I'll probably just scrap the story and keep the fantasies in my one head ;)

Oh, and be warned, I'll occasionally voice my own thoughts directly during this, so if it annoys you just ignore the italics in the brackets.

Cheers folks, and hope you enjoy chapter one.


	2. The Proposition

Well, Erica and Boyd were serious when they said they were going to leave, and Derek could respect that, hell he could even understand it. At the time he had no plan, no real hope of stopping the hunters or the Kanima. But that threat had passed, and while he wasn't going to force either of the young lovers to come back he still planned to find them so that they could at least weigh the options. Of course, this was before the triskelion had appeared on his front door, signalling the arrival of an Alpha Pack. Now he had to find his former pack members if only to make sure they hadn't run afoul of foes they couldn't hope to beat.

The really strange thing about all this though, was Isaac. The danger the new pack posed, the fear for Erica and Boyd's safety, the confusion of Peter's resurrection; Derek was so constantly wired they barely registered for him, just another day at the figurative office (_take a moment to imagine Derek suited and booted in a office_). Isaac on the other hand, he stayed, and for no real reason other than loyalty; even if he had told Scott he'd stayed to win, it all boiled down to loyalty. It's not that Derek minded, it just felt strange to have someone be loyal. After all a psychotic girlfriend who plotted to kill his family and then tortured him followed by a psychotic uncle who killed his sister and then said psychotic ex-girlfriend, are the kind of things that lead to a few trust issues.

So, Derek being the silent-pretend-everything-is-as-it-should-be kinda guy just tries to ignore the fact that Isaac stayed to risk his life and that the young wolf is currently pacing around the living room, such as it is, of the Hale house.

" . . . So what do you think?" Was all Derek heard before he looked up to see the teen looking at him expectantly.

" . . . Ehhhhh . . ."

"You zoned out didn't you?"

"Yeah sorry, not been sleeping lately, what were you saying?"

"The lease on my dad's place is up at the end of the week and I don't want to stay there if I don't have to. And considering this isn't exactly a hospitable place I was wondering if you'd maybe want to get a place together? Like a pack den or whatever you call it."

"I'll consider it" murmured Derek, hardly skipping a beat.

"Awesome! I'll go start looking for places . . . Though, if you think I'll be too annoying to deal with, say so?"

"I said I'd consider it Isaac, that's the most you'll get for now."

"Cool."

And with that Isaac said his goodbyes and went to start looking for a suitable apartment.

Derek just sat in his chair for a few minutes, focusing on his breathing. Isaac had asked to move in with him. Admittedly it was a plutonic invitation. But Derek hadn't been with anyone in a good long while, and though guys usually weren't his type Isaac did have a strange appeal. Not that Derek would ever be the first to act on it, it'd be too much like using his Alpha status just to get his rocks off, and that wasn't his deal.

He'd been able to restrain himself with Erica though, despite her obvious advances; something about dominant partners just didn't do it for him anymore, not since Kate anyway. Plus, Isaac had a point, his current place of residence lacked the appropriate features to be deemed liveable. He sighed, thank god for gym memberships, laundrettes and werewolf body temperature. (_ I feel this is how he was able to bathe, doing his laundry and stay warm at night the full time he was in a house with not electricity or running water_). He sighed again, longing for the days when he didn't need to shower in front of random guys who only went to the gym cause their wives made them or they'd bough one month memberships and managed to last just over a week. That settled it; he took out his phone and sent a short message "_I'm in_".

He then got up, walked to the doorway and causally started doing pull-ups. (_And fantasy . . ._) Maybe about ten minutes into his routine he heard his phone beep. After doing another fifteen minutes as planned he sauntered over to check his phone (_You don't get a body like Derek's if you stop the work-out every time you get a text, I know this because I do NOT have a body half as good as Derek's_).

Isaac - _Sweet, pick me up at 10? I got us a viewing near the industrial section._

Well that was fast thought Derek, before realising how desperate Isaac must be to get away from the memories in that house. He took a deep breath and replied "_Ok_" before going back to his workout.

After about two hours he went off to bed, well mattress at least. He was so tired he just fell asleep without a great deal of effort.

- - _They laughed and panted as their sweat slicked bodies linked together. Tongues fighting for dominance even though both know who would win. Hands roamed and pinched and groped, eliciting moans and curses from each other. Their lips parted and for a few serene moments blue eyes met green. Soon though the blue eyes descended, their corresponding mouth wrapping itself around his partners cock. The green eyes looked down to see his hands in his lovers dirty blonde hair. They closed as he panted and obscenities spilled from his mouth. In a few short, blissful minutes he came. His orgasm making him tense so hard he feared his grip would hurt his lover._

_As he came down from his high his lover stood and kissed him, salty sweet, tasting himself. The young lover pulled away and leaned into his dark haired companions ear and whispered "Derek, you need to __**BEEEEEEEEP!**_ - -

Derek bolted upright on his mattress as his alarm screamed from his phone. "Shit" he grumbled realised who the dream was about. He yanked away the sheets "Fuck" he breathed when he saw the mess he'd made, what with there not actually being a hot young wolf there to swallow it all. And then when he saw his phone "OH BUGGERING FUCK!" given that he realised he must have hit the snooze button in his sleep and only had thirty minutes to make himself look and smell presentable AND pick up Isaac.

This was not a good way to start his day . . .


	3. The Viewing

Cheers for reviewing and following and such folks, I appreciate it. Now for Chapter Two!

Isaac left the Hale house in a bit of a hurry after Derek told him he'd consider it, not wanting to be there when he decided he didn't wanna live with Isaac. He was most of the way back to his house, it hadn't been a home in years, when he got the text from Derek saying he was in.

The young wolf stopped dead in the middle of the pavement. He'd asked Derek Hale to move in with him, and Derek had said 'yes'. The hottest wolf, nay, the hottest guy in town had agreed to move in with him. A second after realisation had sunk in Isaac sprinted the rest of the way home, it was only a few blocks after all. And before he'd had time to properly think he was in front of his computer, pulling up the site he'd saved mentioning the vacant loft on the industrial side of town and getting his cell out to call the realtor. A few minutes after that he was gazing at his phone, having just sent Derek the text asking to be picked up at 10am for the viewing.

The minutes dragged by and Isaac started freaking out. Logically Derek thought this was a plutonic thing so wouldn't necessarily be eager to reply. Logically Derek was probably busy and hadn't noticed his phone going off. This is what should have been going through Isaac's mind. But instead all he felt was doubt; Derek didn't care; Derek didn't want him; the best reply he could hope for would be a blunt 'no'.

After what seemed like an eternity Isaac's phone buzzed and he practically lunged for it, banging his knee painfully against his desk in the process. Knowing it would heal in a second he ignored the pain and unlocked his phone seeing the text from Derek. Opening it gingerly he let out an audible sigh when it read "Ok".

The rest of the night was spent pacing back and forth through the house, trying his best not to think about tomorrow. It wasn't until around 2am that he actually went to bed, and even then it wasn't until he knocked one out over Derek that he actually fell asleep. In the moments that followed he couldn't help but think that he would never have the older wolf, and that living together would likely be an awkward mistake. Fortunately sleep claimed him before his mind could delve too deeply into this (_We all know that's not how it'd go in real life, but the poor boy's had enough angst in the show, so I'll be gentle on him here_).

In spite of the late hour he went to bed at Isaac was up, fed showered and waiting for Derek outside his house for 9:50 in the morning. He checked his phone ever few seconds just to make sure he'd said 10 in his text, that the text had sent successfully, that the 'Ok' wasn't an hallucination, and that he hadn't received any rejection texts since last night.

It had gone 10:11 when Isaac decided to give up and go inside where there was plenty of meat to fry up and chocolate to devour and that's when he heard the pained squealing of tires.

As he turned back to face the curb Derek's black Camaro screeched to a jerky halt and the passenger door was flung open in front of him. "Sorry I'm late" panted Derek "Kinda slept in".

Isaac just grinned and chuckled, his earlier doubts gone for the moment, as he clambered into the car. As he closed the door he was hit by the unmistakable odour of sex. Derek just drove off without a word, so in an attempt to ease the tension Isaac blurts out "Rough night, huh?"

Derek almost splutters before replying "I guess you could say that . . ."

"Who was she? Anyone I know?" Enquired the young wolf, praying the answer was no.

"It wasn't a she . . ."

"Ermmm, say what now? Care to repeat?" exclaimed a wide eyed Isaac.

"It was a dream, not a person."

"Ah cool, I can totally sympathise. Had my share of nightmares man."

"Wasn't a nightmare" murmured the Alpha so low a human would have missed it.

"Ahhhhh, now that explains the smell!" Blurted Isaac without thinking.

This time Derek really did splutter, so much the car actually jerked a little as he struggled to work the clutch. "Erm . . . Ahh . . . I'll roll a window down . . ." Stammered the wolf as he tried to work his window without almost crashing again.

Isaac just kicked himself internally and tried to cover up the tension by giving directions and after 15 minutes of painful awkwardness they were drawing up outside an old warehouse building. A woman in a tight fitting skirt/suit was waiting for them outside. Isaac just looked at her oddly as Derek turned the engine off. "Something wrong?" queried the alpha. "No, I just never expected a woman."

"Why not?"

"Cause the person we were meant to meet is called Stan Threadson."

"Ahh, well I suppose they're a bit more advanced with plastic surgery these days, maybe she just hasn't changed her name yet" Smirked Derek as he got out, leaving Isaac to gasp for ait for a second.

The woman strode towards them as Isaac pulled himself out of the car. "Mr Lahey?" She queried looking at Derek.

"Um, nope, that'd be him." He said, pointing at Isaac.

"Oh . . ." She seemed a bit shocked, but soon recovered as she reached out to shake Isaac's hand "Nice to meet you Mr Lahey"

"You too" he grinned back "Ms . . ."

"Morgan Bell" she provided "I know you were expecting Stan today, but I'm afraid he called in sick this morning."

"Oh, that's cool, at least we're at the right place"

"Quite, are you both viewing today then?" She asked glancing at Derek with an almost predatory gaze, Isaac could literally smell the lust coming from her.

"Yes we are" answered Derek, "Should we head inside?" he asked gesturing to the door?

"Follow me" she smirked back and marched ahead, her high heels clicking as her long black hair swayed in time with her hips.

Once they were in the spacious loft Isaac pretty much fell in love with the place. High ceilings, one massively spacious main floor, which included a kitchenette, one bathroom and too massive bedrooms. As he wander the place with open awe Derek only seemed to show a mild interest, but hey at least he hadn't said he hated it.

"Now, before I start singing its praises there are a few things I'm obligated to tell you about" began Ms. Bell, her eyes fixed on Derek's ass. She zoned out for just a fraction of a second too long, "yes" snapped Isaac bringing her back to reality and drawing a look from Derek.

"Um sorry, mind wandered a bit there. Well firs there's the neighbourhood. It's not the greatest, which is why the price is so low, but still, it can be dangerous if you catch my drift."

"We can manage ourselves" stated Isaac, ignoring what he took to be a glare from Derek (_He scowls so much you can never really tell_).

"If you say so. The high ceiling is the only other main issue previous tenants have had, it's a bitch to heat." Drawled Ms. Bell expecting anther snappy comment from her client but instead seemed a little shocked when Derek responded "Oh I'm sure we can keep ourselves warm somehow".

Ms. Bell's eyes almost popped out of their sockets while Isaac nearly swallowed his tongue.

The realtor recovered surprisingly quickly "Well, I guess that just leaves the tour and . . ."

"We'll take it" stated Derek.

"My" drawled Ms. Bell "You do have a bossy friend Mr. Lahey" she chuckled.

While Isaac was still recovering from the shock of the heating comment Derek replied to her with "Maybe, but I'm a puppy in the bedroom".

The look on his face said it all, he knew why Isaac was silent and he was toying with him, well two can play this game you bastard. "Puppy huh? Care to explain the bite marks on my ass then?".

This time it looked like Derek had swallowed his tongue. The pair of wolves just started at each other, and after a painfully long minute Ms. Bell dramatically clapped her hands together. "Welllll, if you two really are interested then that's great. I'm told you're looking to move into a new place ASAP Mr. Lahey? Yes? If you're free latter this afternoon perhaps you could both come down to the office, I'll have the paperwork all ready by then? How's three sound to you both?" She rambled out.

The pair merely nodded at her, still staring at each other from across the room. "Excellent. I'll just leave you both too it. Well not IT! Not until you have the keys anyway. Oh god that was inappropriate of me . . . Er, I'll see you both at three." She stammered, not waiting for another response as she dived for the elevator, not wanting to stick around the obvious sexual tension.

Once they heard the elevator reach the ground floor they both burst out in hysterics. "That was cruel you know?" said Isaac, clutching his side as he laughed.

"You're one to talk, telling her you had bite marks on your ass!"

"Hah, I wish I had bite marks there!" Isaacs eyes popped wide as he realised what he'd just said "Shit, no filter when I laugh sorry."

"It's okay . . ."

"I mean, I know it's okay, but shit, I'm sorry I said it out loud." Derek tried to interrupt, ad failed, dramatically "Wanna come back to mine?"

"What!?" exclaimed the older wolf.

"Fuck, sorry, that wasn't a proposition! I just meant cause you hadn't showered yet and you don't have any running water, and I have a shower so you could use it. And it might be easier if we stick together until we need to sign the paper work. And . . ."

What happened next nearly stopped Isaac's heart. Derek lunged forward and shut him up with the first thing he could think of; he stuck his tongue in Isaac's mouth. The kiss was soft, and tender, not quite what Isaac had expected, not that his brain was functioning enough to fully process it. When Derek pulled away he looked the shocked teen in the eye and said what had to be the cheesiest line Isaac had ever heard "You're cute when you ramble". Cheesy or not it maid the young wolf go weak in the knees and grin like a fool.

Derek leaned in and gave him another gentle peck on the lips before he started to walk to the elevator.

"Wh-where are you going?" murmured Isaac, panicking in case that was the most he was going to get.

"You're place, I think you mentioned something about running water and bite marks on your ass." Grinned Derek as he pressed the call button.

A/N Okay, not a lot of smut in there, but if you want to wait a couple of days I think it's pretty clear chapter 3 will have some. Sorry if I keep overusing "the young wolf", I can see myself doing it, but I'm obsessed with Game of Thrones and it feels better than saying "Isaac" every other line. Also, I was planning on doing a slow burn with the attraction from both sides while neither one thought the other was interest, but I'm an impatient bastard like that.


	4. Broken Plaster

Smut, smut, shameless smut! :D

The full ride back to Isaac's place Derek had to use all of his restraint not to pull over and take his Beta in the back seat. The young wolf seemed to be in the same predicament constantly fidgeting as if he didn't know what to do with his hands. About half way there they had to stop at an intersection, Isaac looked as of he was about to speak but before he had the chance Derek reached out and grasped his hand, "Calm down, we don't need to do anything you don't want to."

Isaac visibly settled ad managed to stay almost still until the got into the house. He walked in ahead of Derek and as the Alpha was closing and locking the door he started to ramble again "The bathroom is at the far end of the hall up stairs, I'll go see what's in the fridge. Or I'll order a pizza. What toppings do you like? Or do you want Chinese? Do you have a favourite kind of curry?"

Not waiting for a response he started to head towards the kitchen, but before he made more than three steps Derek stopped him, wrapping his strong hands around the teens skinny waist and spinning him around so he could mash their lips together again. He felt the young wolf melt into his embrace and couldn't help but smile through the kiss. He felt his companions hands in his spiked hair, tangling his fingers amongst it, his own hands clutching that tiny waist for dear life. All through the kiss Derek fought to control his wolf, not wanting to scare Isaac off if he got too rough, so it came as a shock when he heard Isaac growl into his mouth. Of course the bigger shock was when he felt plaster crack behind him; Isaac had managed to force them against the wall.

The Alpha grinned to himself as his hands made their way up Isaac's back, clutching his shoulders and spinning them around, breaking yet more plaster. He pulled back from the kiss, both of them panting heavily.

"Derek, shit I'm sorry, I didn't mean too . . . Oh sweet fuck!" He yelped as he felt the older man's sucking kisses in the crook of his neck. One hand still on Isaac's shoulder, Derek trailed the other down his chest, settling on stroking his lover's stomach. He kept up his stroking as he suckles on Isaac's neck, a little disappointed knowing the marks would fade moments after he withdrew and still too cautious to actually bite his lover to mark him properly.

"More" he heard Isaac groan. He pulled away from his lover's neck and whispered into his ear "What was that?" His voice dripping with passion.

"Please, I want more" murmured Isaac breathlessly.

"If you insist . . ."

Derek starting to suckle the young wolfs ear lobe, drawing a hiss of pleasure. While his tongue worked its tricks his hand snuck past the belt line and grasped Isaac's rigid cock, causing his lover's knees to buckled. It's a good thing he was pressed against the wall or they would have both gone down inn a tangle of limbs . . . But there's time for that later.

"Derek . . ."

"Mmmm?" *muffled by the earlobe in his mouth*

"Derek . . . Urgh . . . Please . . . Stop."

Derek pulled back, his hand staying on the young wolfs bulge, but no long squeezing. "What's wrong?" he asked, a little shocked at being asked to stop.

"Nothing, that's . . . well, it's amazing! It's just . . . Erm . . ."

"C'mon, you can tell me." *brow creased in worry*

"It's kinda my first time . . ."

Derek couldn't help but smile at the blush on Isaac's face as he said the words out loud. "I know" he whispered in his lover's ear.

"Ok . . . Wait, what do you mean you know! Am I that obvious? Am I that bad at this?"

"No, you're not bad at any of this, trust me!"

"I don't believe you" grumbled the teen.

Derek let out a sigh, "If you're so bad then explain this" he grabbed the teens hand and moved it into his crotch.

"Holly fuck!" gasped Isaac.

"I wouldn't be half as turned on if you weren't making me enjoy myself, so don't worry about being inexperienced or anything."

" . . . Fuck me! You're huge!" responded Isaac, eye's like saucers.

Derek frowned, most of the people he'd been with said that like a compliment, Isaac sounded terrified. "It's not that big . . ." He said trying to calm the teen down a bit, but Isaac was too far gone into his own mind. That's when Derek noticed the rapid change in his partners heartbeat, he didn't just sound terrified, he was going out of his mind with fear. Thinking fast he leaned in for another kiss, on this time it was gentle, reassuring, like when they kissed in the loft. Bringing his hands up to cradle the young wolf's face he pulled away "Relax Pup, we don't need to go that far just now. And we won't go that far until you want me too."

Isaac nodded his head, trying to calm his breathing "I'm sorry I ruined it . . ." He mumbled.

"Hush now" whispered Derek "You haven't ruined anything. In fact . . ."

And with that the Alpha slid to his knees. "Derek what are you . . . Oh sweet mother of fuck!"

Derek latched his mouth to the outline of Isaac's dick, still prominently hard in his jeans. As he mouthed it trough the denim his fingers worked open Isaac's belt and fly. He pulled back just for a second as he yanked the jeans to his lovers knees, before he dived back in and mouthed the bulge through the thinner cotton of his boxers.

After a few minutes of teasing the most delicious moans out of Isaac, Derek slipped his fingers under the waist back of the offending garment and pulled the boxers down slowly, chuckling when he go hit in the face by the most beautiful cock he'd ever seen. "Guess I'm not the only one who's big" he teased before he took the pre-cum slicked head into his mouth, sucking hard and drawing out a string of curses from the Beta.

He tongued the underside of the head, pulling off every so often just to lick it from root to tip. "Mmmm, never thought I'd appreciate a foreskin that wasn't my own" grinned the wolf before sticking his tongue under the flesh, loving the noises Isaac was making.

After a few more minutes of careful teasing Isaac stuttered "Derek if you keep this up I won't last . . ."

Derek merely grinned and took as much of the length as he could, sucking hard and hollowing his cheeks. "FUCK!" cried the Beta as he fell over the edge.

Derek held fast as what felt like a geyser went off in his mouth. The wolf just kept sucking, taking every drop. He kept working his tongue as Isaac came down from his high, pulling back to lick beneath the flesh, loving the way the young wolf hissed at the tongue on his oversensitive dick. Derek pulled off with a popping sound and kissed his way up Isaac's now sweaty t-shirt until his got to his lovers face, stealing a passionate kiss from his lips.

After he pulled off and helped a rather shaky Isaac fix his jeans he heard the teen take a deep breath and say "That was . . . Wow!"

"Thanks" he grinned sheepishly.

That was when he felt Isaac reach for his own groin. "Wait" he whispered "We can do that another time."

"What?" asked the shocked teen.

"Don't worry, it's not that I don't want you too, cause fuck I want you too. It's just, I don't want the first time you give me a blowjob to be because you feel you have too. I want it to be because you're so incredibly turned on that you want it more than anything else. And you're a little drained for now, so we should at least wait until you recharge."

"Spoiled sport . . ." Mumbled Isaac.

Derek merely chuckled and planted another kiss. "I'm gonna go shower, I think you mentioned food?"

"Uh yeah, what do you want?"

"Surprise me" He winked, and on his way by he slapped the teens ass playfully "don't worry, I Haven't forgotten about the bite marks".

And with that he made his way up the stairs leaving the teen to come to his senses. A few minutes later he was standing under a very cold shower glaring at his rigid prick "Don't you judge me" he growled under his breath "I'm not going to force the kid for his first time"

A/N Thanks for reading chapter 3, I know it don't do much for the actual storyline, but given the prick tease at the end of chapter 2 I felt smut was needed. I know there was a bigger prick tease at the end of this one, poor Derek, it's not my fault I see him as a knight in shining armour, I just didn't want to make him contradict himself when he told Isaac he was okay with waiting. Also, since I assume it's mainly Americans who're reading this I just want to point out that being Scottish I have a foreskin, and since I've never been with any guys who didn't I thought it would best if I stuck to what I know, I and boy do I know how to handle a foreskin ;) Just thought I'd share that ;)


End file.
